The present invention relates to a dental roentgenogram (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cx-rayxe2x80x9d) film cover, and more particularly to a composition and method for improving the quality of dental x-rays and enhancing patient comfort during dental x-ray procedures. Uniquely, this invention has the advantages of a removable soft-foam cushion and a pleasant taste.
Since the turn of the 20th Century, x-rays are a mainstay in diagnostic dentistry. This process requires the insertion of small radiographic films into the oral cavity, brief exposure of these films to an external x-ray source, then development of the films. The entire process is relatively quick, however it is not without limitations. During the film exposure process, the patient must make no movement. This is often difficult because of the nature and dimensions of the film and the positions in which the film must be placed.
The radiographic films are available in variable sizes to meet patient needs. However, the dentist or technician is often required to place the films in positions which are bothersome to the patient. The film edges can poke and otherwise irritate sensitive areas in the mouth leading to patient discomfort. Moreover, this discomfort can lead to extra movement during the procedure and thus results a poor quality x-ray. Additionally, the film placement may also stimulate a gag or choke response in some patients, which can also lead to discomfort and poor quality x-ray.
The radiographic films typically consist of a moderately flexible plastic with a narrow thickness. In order to facilitate film placement, many dentists or technicians utilize foam cushions or other padding to position the films for optimal diagnosis.
A major manufacturer of dental x-ray films, Eastman Kodak has encapsulated these films with a vinyl coating. This is known to minimize some discomfort, however the vinyl coating is molded around the film and heat sealed on its edges producing a sharp lip which can still lead to discomfort. In response to this continued discomfort problem, some inventors have formulated cushions which are directly bonded or otherwise adhered to x-ray films.
Related art in the form of cushions for radiographic films are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,216, issued to Strong-Grainger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,008, issued to Jackson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,433, issued to Higa. These background art are herein incorporated by reference for pertinent and supportive information. The Strong-Grainger art teaches an intraoral radiographic film packet pad. The Jackson art discloses a dental film cartridge cushion. The Higa art discloses a dental X-ray film packet structure and method for cushioning dental X-ray film packets. These background art do not disclose the use of a flavoring additive, nor do they disclose multiple uses for the same dental patient.
It is noted that the above described problems, as well as other problems are solved through the subject invention and will become more apparent, to one skilled in the art, from the detailed description of the subject invention.
One skilled in the art will appreciate the advantages of the x-ray film cover. Specifically, there is a soft porous foam envelope which eliminates patient discomfort. Uniquely, the foam envelope is coated with a flavoring material which improves patient comfort and the foam envelope can be used for multiple x-ray procedures on the same patient, thereby decreasing the cost of the procedure.
The method of this invention involves placing the x-ray film into the cover. Positioning the film and cover within the mouth of a dental patient. Exposing the x-ray film to an external x-ray source. Removing the film and cover from within the mouth of a dental patient. Removing the cover from the film and reusing the cover on other x-ray film procedures as needed for the same patient.
Other features and advantages of the present invention may become more clear from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.